


Deamus’ kid Headcanons

by Dove00



Category: Harry potter-J.K.Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: Headcanons for Deamus’ childWarning Pansy tricks Harry into having sex.





	Deamus’ kid Headcanons

-Pansy looked like Ginny and her and Harry...um...did it.   
-This is around the time Ginny is pregnant with Lily Luna. But Harry doesn't know yet.   
-When she revealed herself, Harry felt disgusted and thought Ginny would leave him. She didn't.   
-she ran up to Pansy  
"Why you evil-" Hand raise  
"Careful, Weaselette, I'm expecting."   
"What do you-oh gosh."   
-Wizards were ahead of Muggles in same sex marriage and adoption. We all know it.   
-9 months later, someone starts killing death eaters or anyone that was against Harry.   
-They have to protect her. In a safe house. On the outside, Harry and Ron and inside with her, Ministry worker Hermione and Wizard Lawyer Dean Thomas and also Hannah, who's a healer to help her with the pregnancy.   
-Her water breaks as she taunts Dean of what she, Snape, and the Carrows put Seamus through.   
Dean thinks she's faking it but soon he realizes "oh shit"   
-She gives birth to a little girl and Hannah doesn't give her to Pansy but instead holds onto her while Dean and Hermione fight some people that escaped Ron and Harry while the other two fight the others who want revenge  
Obviously the good guys win. But Hannah gives the baby to Dean as Pansy yells.   
-Hannah has to take Pansy to St. Mungo's and Dean takes the baby.   
-While waiting, Harry approaches him and gives him the idea of adoption. Dean calls Shay and he apparates in and they both agree to adopt her.  
-they talk about all the responsibilities and they still wanna do it.   
-when they both hold her, they try to come up w/ names and playfully banter. Dean asked how Ariana Dumbledore, the alive paining that helped them in the war, was. Seamus said she was good   
-Inspiration struck and on the Birth and Adoption Papers, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan adopted Ariana Minerva Thomas-Finnigan. (She's the same age as Lily Luna, Hugo Granger-Weasley, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander)  
-Dean and Seamus said if she wants to call them her parents, she could. If she didn't want to say dads. She was fine with either but parents was more used.   
Okay. Okay. Okay. Listen.   
-The Potter/ Weasley clan with family friends adore Ari and the Potters don't even know she's their half sister. Teddy does though.   
He found out when he was 12, Pansy came for a three years old Ari and he overheard the argument.   
Harry made him promise never to tell. Dean and Seamus were gonna tell her when she was older.   
-She adored her dad, Dean and her papa, Seamus.   
-Sometimes when they wake up screaming from nightmares, the eight years old wakes up, opens her door and pretends to be asleep when the one-if not both-who had the nightmare-come to check on her. She falls back to sleep.   
-If any teacher or parent(because kids don't care unless adults make them)talk bad or glare at Dean and/or Seamus at her Muggle Elementary, she glares at them and takes after her uncle Ron in being sassy.   
"Do you ever feel you don't get the full experience of being a woman with two men?"   
"I don't know, do you ever feel like your nose is gonna get stuck because your head is too far up your butt?" She asked innocently. She's ten. Leave her alone.   
-When Hogwarts finally comes around, she's bffs with Lily but is still friends with Hugo and the Scamander Twins. (Psst. She ships Hugo and Lysander but Lily is the captain of that ship)   
-She was placed in Hufflepuff.   
-James is so protective of her. Like it's widely known that if someone messes with her, James ii , Alice ii(Neville's Kid), and Fred ii will prank them into the next century and that's not saying what Lily Luna will do.   
-She finds out Alice is a werewolf and keeps it to herself.   
-Wants to find true love like her dad and papa.   
-She's the mom friend and the baby at the same time.   
-Rita tried to get an interview but Dean led her away as Seamus asked how she'd like it if her quill blew up.   
-OH. OH. I almost forgot. She's as calm as her dad but if you tick her off, oh dear. She has her papa's ability to blow all sorts of shit up. It's not even funny-well, Freddy finds it hilarious.   
-Plot convince: 12 years old Teddy accidentally told the truth to the portrait to Snape when he got him ranting. (Turns our people don't like it when you trash talk their parents) and he's so mad, he talks about how he has another family like Ari does after Pansy raped Harry. He then goes dead silence and Snape smirked.   
-Anyway, back to Ari, Teddy never told anyone so when all the teachers had a meeting with her to give 13 years old Ariana Thomas-Finnigan detention, McGonagall's only fear was the things Snape could say about her(again, not knowing that he knows the secret). But no other portrait wanted to do it and the teachers, as mentioned, have a meeting. She walks in and after Snape says some...less than tasteful things about Seamus then, "oh but he isn't your real father, is he?" Ari got madder(you never ever piss off Hufflepuffs) She then froze at the next sentence "Harry Potter is." Ari's face dissolved into shock. Her papa and dad said they'd tell her when she was older. Snape noticed the silent shock. "Did you not know? About your birth father and Pansy Parkinson." "He's married." "Didn't stop Pansy." "You're lying." "Really. Ask Lupin. He's the one who told me...or better yet ask your parents."   
-Ari wrote to Teddy. He wrote back, completely honest. When winter break came around, she asked her parents about it and they told her the truth. After, they had ice cream and Ari told them that they were her parents, not Harry and certainly not Pansy Parkinson.   
-She told only the Potter children the truth. Their reactions: A bone crushing hug(James), a squeal that this only makes their bond much stronger(Lily), and a sarcastic comment "Now I'll never be the cute one again."(Albus). Lily replied with "you were the cute one?"   
-Her parents sometimes have trouble with letting her out when she was on breaks.   
"Why don't you trust me?" She exclaimed at 15.   
Dean looked at her in shock and Seamus answered. "Of course we trust you. It's the world we don't trust." Ari immediately feels guilty. The way her parents smile and love and live, she sometimes forgets the horrors they have been subjected to. They agreed to a 6:00 pm curfew, only if her homework was done, and if she was to be late, to call.   
She only skipped this once when some bastard stole her phone. She tried to send a patronus but it didn't work. Some people came out of nowhere. A group of women led by...

(Okay. No joke. I was gonna leave it there until a part 2 but then I can't do that to you.)

by...Pansy. She tied to run to no avail. She was surrounded.   
"You are not going anywhere. See, I escaped all this time. But I have a weapon and it's under lock and key and a blood spell that only family can unlock." "We are NOT family." "Blood bonds say different."   
She was scared out of her mind when someone appeared.   
"Now, Pansy, did no one teach you how to play fair?" Ron Weasley said.   
"Bugger off, Weasel. This doesn't concern you." "I think it does. Wouldn't you say, Harry?" Harry appeared as well. Pansy's eyes widened but then she regained her cool demeanor. "You do realize you're still outnumbered, right?" "Nope." Harry said and about 20 Aurors showed up.   
-When she was 16, the Carrow siblings had escaped Azkaban. Seamus' nightmares doubled at that and it got to the point that he had to take the Dreamless Sleep Potion.   
-They attacked at King's Cross Station and are defeated by Ginny, who had a death grip on her wand.   
-Also, that year, she met Alicia Kenny, a muggle born transfer student from America. She tells Ari all the great stuff about America. She finds everything about it so exciting. (Trump's not president.)   
-At 17, she got a watch(I think girls get it too) that belonged to her grandmother before she passed. She wears it everyday.   
-She found the Mirror of Erised and saw her and her family happy and content and Pansy no one near them.   
-Her first kiss was with Lorcan underneath the pine tree by the lake.   
-Speaking of a Scamander, Ari owed Lily Luna a sickle when Hugo finally yelled "FUCK IT" and grabbed Lysander by the face and kissed him. Lysander pulled him closer and kissed him just as eagerly. McGonagall gave Hugo a detention for swearing as a bunch of first years started yelling "fuck it" but some saw her small smile. "Also, your mother owes me a knut and I owe your father a galleon." Hugo blushed. Ari cheered.   
-Ari cried. She was leaving Hogwarts but she was also happy. She was moving to America but would write to her parents and friends all the time.   
"We'll miss you." Dean said with a hug.   
"Don't forget to have fun, darling." Seamus hugged her.   
"Bye."   
She was the thing that kept her parents fighting in the second war. She was the next generation that deserved a happy life and as she sat 98 years old, orphaned, married, and mothered children, she did and with a smile, she took her last breath.


End file.
